Inuesident
by Picup
Summary: Miroku is a U.S Agent, but his first mission is to go to a lonly part of Europe to save the President's daughter, Sango. Who or What does he meet on his way?(RE4 Using Inu characters... Sort of...) (MirSan Later)


_A/N Yay! My second Inuyasha story!_

_Loud noises coming from closet_

_Don't mind that . Just my muses... Anyways... When a simple (or complex P) Girl like me starts playing Resident Evil 4 and watches Inuyasha too much... She gets odd thoughts... Now my readers, Behold! This is what my twisted mind tells you._

_Genis: LET ME OUT! NOW!  
Shut up Genis -.- now you just ruined the suspense... Oh, Thanks to my cousin, Hikari (I think that's her account, Not sure...) who did some editing on this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Resident Evil 4.. I own the person who plays Ada though... But you won't see her, this chapter.

Six years have passed since the destruction of Raccoon City. US agent Miroku has been assigned to locate the President's kidnapped daughter. His investigation has led him to a rural port in Europe. Hoping to find information, he makes a stop at a village. But what he found was more than out of the ordinary. Upon entering the village, Miroku is suddenly attacked. He has no choice but to return fire in self defense. But that wasn't enough to stop "Them". It reminded Miroku of the horrors that had occurred in Raccoon City.

" I thought the nightmares were over.."

Flesh that knows no pain, strength beyond any human, it all seemed very familiar, too-familiar. But something was different, something about their eyes... inspite of all the madness there was something human still in them.

"No they're different, they're not zombies"

"Then what are they?"

"What happened here?"

((The Prologue from the official RE4 Website... For all those people out there who don't know what Resident Evil is or something like.. That.. erm... I'll stop talking now . ...))

Now we shift over to inside a car, where our Hero: Miroku and two other cops are.

Miroku stared out side the window of the car; he could hear the other two cops he had with him laughing at another stupid joke. _I received special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family. _His thoughts were broken as he heard laughter from the first cop (The one who's driving).

"Why am I the one who gets the end of the short stick?"

Miroku glanced up and saw that the second cop was looking at him through the mirror of the car. "Yo, who are you really? Come on tell us. You are a long way from home cow boy. You have my sympathies." He asked, wanting to know more about Miroku. The US agent looked away, "I guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter." "What? All by yourself?" The first cop said, laughing, as he continued to drive. "I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah together at some Boy Scouts bonfire. Then again, maybe you did." Miroku replied, shooting a small glare at both of them. "Oh, you crazy American. It's a direct order from the Chief himself. I tell you it's no big thing." Cop number two said. Miroku turned back to looking at the window, "I'm counting on you guys." He silently whispered. The car came to a stop and Cop Number Two walked out to take a piss.

_It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter when she was abducted. That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely, rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the President's daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be a rescue mission?_

Cop Number two came back in, looking at Miroku and Cop One, "Ah, Sorry it took so long." He said, and the car started again.

They drove in silence, until the car stopped on top of a bridge, the cop who was driving (Number one if you're slow) turned around to face his comrade and Miroku, "Just up ahead is a village." He said. Miroku took out his hand gun and loaded it with bullets, "I'll take a look." The US Agent said and swung his door open. "We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets." Cop Two responded, watching Miroku walk out. Miroku rolled his eyes, "Right, parking tickets." he walked out, before he closed his door, "Good Luck." Cop one said, in a mocking tone.

"Who are these guys?" The US Agent asked himself, walking towards the house until his radio started to ring. He took it out, and pressed the receive button.

"Miroku here. Who is this?"

"Hi Miroku, my name's Kagome. I'm your support for the mission."

_She's pretty cute for a supporter _Miroku thought, until he heard Kagome's voice

"First off, where are you?"

"I'm at the edge of the village. I'm about to make my way in."

"Good. Do you have a fix on Sango's position yet?"

"No. There's a house right in front of me, though. I'm going to try and ask there"

"Roger that. Kagome out."

He heard a few static noises, then a clicking noise, he took the radio and put it back on his belt, and proceeded into the house. When Miroku was in the house, a strange coughing sound could be heard, he saw a man tending to a fire, and approached him with caution. "Ah excuse me. Sir?" The Agent pulled out a Photo of Sango, "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photo." The guy just said something in some foreign language (Spanish if you want to know). "Sorry to have bothered you." Miroku turned away and started walking out. The villager took an ax that sat by the fire place, and tried to hit Miroku. The Agent, being aware of the ax, rolled out of the way. "Freeze! I said Freeze!" He screamed, but the villager just kept going closer. Miroku pressed the trigger, and the bullet went right through the villager's heart. The lifeless corpse fell onto the ground with a thud.

He slowly walked over to the body, and examined him, _He's dead…_before he could continue, a truck starting was heard. Miroku walked over to the window, his hand gun still in his hand, and pulled down one window blind to check what was outside. Some Spanish voices were heard, and a truck headed towards the car. Gunfire, the sounds of screeching, and both cars falling into the river was heard.

"Shit."

The radio started to ring again, and Miroku brought it out.

"Kagome here, Miroku, what is it?"

"Kagome, I came across a hostile villager. I had no choice but to neutralize him"

"I see. Miroku, I need you to get to the village as soon as possible. Find the subject and get out ASAP."

"Okay. I have to go, I think there are more of them"

Miroku attached the radio onto his belt, and looked around the house. "Well, might as well give a look around before shooting all of them down." He shrugged, and started to collect the things that were lying around in the house.

After collecting a few things(Ammo, etc. I don't exactly remember… WHAT?). Miroku tried opening the door, but the door was getting pushed on, "Hmm…" He silently thought to himself, and jumped out of the window. Spanish voices were heard, and villagers started to approach him with pitchforks, and their bare hands.

As soon as he "neutralized" all of them, he walked down a path, and found a dog stuck in a bear trap. Much pulling later, the dog was finally free, "There dog, now better run before the crazy villagers come with pitchforks and eat you for dinner." Miroku joked, and watching the dog limp away.

He arrived at the village, and well… got attacked. "Damn, there are a lot of them." He mumbled, shooting the ones closer to him, and reloaded. A villager, who fortunately got close to Miroku, latched onto him, and started strangling him. ((COME ON PLAYER! ROLL THAT STICK… oh wait…. Were not playing the game are we?)). He kicked the villager, did a back flip, and shot him in the stomach. The US Agent took out the ones near him, than saw more of them come latching out at him. Before he could shoot or kick them, a bell started to ring. The villagers started to say Spanish words once again, and entered a door which had a seal on it. "Where's everyone going? Bingo?"

After walking around the village without getting attacked by a mob of crazy Mutant Spanish Villagers. He headed into another part of the village, shot all those who stood in his way ((XD)), then found constant sound of someone hitting on the door of a huge cupboard.

Miroku opened the cupboard door, and a guy fell out. The guy looked up at him, "A little rough you think…. You're not like them?" He asked, as Miroku started to untie him. "No… you?"

"Okay, one important question. Do you got a smoke?"

"I got gum"

A man enters with a few of the Mutant Spanish Villagers. "Oh great, the 'Big Cheese'" The guy who Miroku rescued said, sitting up. Miroku took his chance, and sent a kick at the 'Big Cheese'. He grabbed his foot before it could hit him. The man clutched onto Miroku's foot, and tossed him at the guy. The guy, not being able to move out of the way fast enough, got hit by Miroku's flying body, and they both crashed into the wall. "Wh..What?" Miroku said, before everything blacked out.

_A/N Oh wow O.O;; that was long… Very long…oh, and I wasn't completely sure when Leon said "What" at the end, so I just threw it any where P. Any ways, I need a name for the "Guy" But we all know what's his name… except for all those people who haven't played Resident Evil 4 . …Oh and... I need the Converstations between Hunnigan and Leon... If I can't find them.. um...I'll just not put the converstations in there until Iget to the part where I'm atPAny ways R&R!_


End file.
